


Day 3: Goblin

by Blueotterkitty



Series: Drabbletober 2016 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, also i REALLY don't keep to the word count, high school version, just experimenting writing these characters, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueotterkitty/pseuds/Blueotterkitty
Summary: Peter learns something new about his friend Harry Osborn, and vice versa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not set in any particular universe - just trying to figure out how to write these characters and come up with my own interpretation.

“Going to the big party tonight?” Harry asked me as we emptied our lockers at the end of the day.

“Nah, I’m headed to Gwen’s to play D&D.”

“What a coincidence, so’m I!”

We looked at each other with sardonic grins. 

A static shock raced down my spine - spidey senses. My left hand darted out and caught someone’s wrist midair.

“Hanging out with nerds now, Harr - _whoa_ -” It was Flash, moments away from punching Harry. 

“The hell was that, Parker?” I twisted Flash’s wrist and he _yelped_ , jumping back. Wide-eyed and clutching his wrist, he muttered a string of curse words and ran away. 

Unfortunately, the movement bumped Harry, sending his backpack and his school supplies sprawling across the floor. He was still staring at me blankly.  
I looked down at the contents of Harry’s backpack. There, buried among the notebooks and folders, was a paper with four words written on it in bright green highlighter: _Dad’s the Green Goblin._


End file.
